


Princes Of Pranks

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pranks, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George send Harry some new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products to try out on a certain horse, pig in a wig and whale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes Of Pranks

\---

Dearest Harrykins, 

We thought you might like to try out some of our new W.W.W products, on say, a pig in a wig, a horse and a whale? 

Have fun, and don't forget to tell us how it goes, 

Gred and Forge

\---


End file.
